1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip which, in a single operation, is inserted into and retained in a mounting hole formed in a mounting panel so as to mount a member such as a plaque or the like to the mounting panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional clip for holding is illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6. The leg portion of the clip is, in a single operation, inserted into and retained to a mounting hole formed in a mounting panel, so that a plaque or the like is fixed by the head portion of the clip (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-113108).
The conventional holding clip 50 is formed by a head portion 52 which is positioned at the surface side of a mounting panel 56, and leg portions 54 which extend from the head portion 52 and are inserted into and retained to a mounting hole 58. When a cut section of the leg portions 54 is viewed from the bottom thereof as illustrated in FIG. 7, the leg portions 54 can be seen to have circular arc shaped configurations which correspond to the configuration of the mounting hole 58, and are formed in a substantial S-shape on the whole.
The leg portions 54 are tapered, and are formed integrally with a pillar portion 60 which extends from the center of the head portion 52. Empty spaces 62 are provided between the leg portions 54 and the pillar portion 60, so that the leg portions 54 can be bent.
Pawl portions 64 are formed at the outer surfaces of the leg portions 54 along the peripheral directions of the leg portions 54. As illustrated in FIG. 7, before insertion into the mounting hole 58, the pawl portions 64 protrude further than the inner diameter of the mounting hole 58. Further, the outer curved surfaces of the pawl portions 64 are formed with the same curvature as or a smaller curvature than that of the mounting hole 58 so as to contact the peripheral wall of the mounting hole 58 as much as possible and so as to be pushed uniformly.
With this type of holding clip 50, because the pawl portions 64 are pushed uniformly, the leg portions 54 can be inserted into the mounting hole 58 gently without the insertion force being weak in some areas and strong in others. However, because the outer curved surfaces of the pawl portions 64 contact the peripheral wall of the mounting hole 58 along the entirety of the outer curved surfaces, a large frictional force is generated, and the overall insertion force increases. In a case in which the mounting hole 58 is formed by reverse punching (i.e., in a case in which the mounting hole is punched from the side opposite to the side into which the clip is inserted), the insertion force increases even more, which results in difficulties in the mounting operation such as the need for a large insertion force.